


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by keep_me_alone



Series: Batfamily Ficlets [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat Family, Batdad, Batdaddy, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Has Issues, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Dad Bruce Wayne, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Mostly hurt, Tim has issues, and trying, bruce is sexy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Tim is drinking too much coffee and staying up too late. Angsty conversation with Batdad. Life is futile and nothing matters :)





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

Bruce was preparing for bed when Alfred informed him that Robin was still in the cave. He scowled, pulled a robe over his bare chest, and made his way down. Tim was seated in front of the super computer, working on at least six different screens simultaneously.

“Did your parents let you drink this much coffee?” Asked Bruce. Tim shrugged, not looking up from the batcomputer’s blue screen.

“More or less.”

“It’s midnight,” Bruce informed him sternly.

“I’ll go to bed after we catch this guy.”

“Not with that much caffeine in you, you won’t.” Bruce folded his arms and Tim finally tore his gaze away from the computer.

“That’s what sleeping pills are for.” He replied irritably. There was no way he could get this done, unless Bruce left him alone long enough for him to actually work. He turned his back to Bruce, taking a long drink of his coffee.

“That’s unhealthy.”

“I’m fifteen, I think I can handle it.” Tim mumbled.

“When was the last time you slept? And for how long?” Tim let out a long drawn out sigh, put his coffee mug down, and turned back around. He _really_ didn’t need this right now.

“I slept last night for twelve hours.” The circles under his eyes looked like bruised thumbprints.

“Are you… ok?” Bruce asked slowly.

“I’m fine.” Tim rubbed his face. “I’m just tired. Nothing new.”

“No more caffeine. I want you in bed in half an hour.” He picked up Tim’s half empty mug.

“They stole half a million dollars,” Tim snapped, “I’ll go to bed when I’ve got them. If I leave it to tomorrow, they could be gone. They probably will be.” Bruce raised a single eyebrow. While Tim could be a little emotional at times, angry outbursts were not his usual.

“Do you want to talk about whatever this is?” Bruce asked. “Because something is obviously upsetting you.”

“I don’t want to talk,” Tim muttered, looking hard at the floor. Bruce hummed, and leaned against the desk. The monitors’ reflections cast harsh blue light over the pair.

“I think we’re going to anyways.” Tim didn’t answer. “It doesn’t matter if we catch this guy, Tim.” The boy looked up sharply.

“What do you mean? Do- do you know how much money they took?” He demanded.

“Calm down, son.” Bruce replied evenly. “I understand they’re a criminal and we should catch them. If we can we will. If we don’t, someone will eventually. You can’t win them all.”

“I know that,” Tim muttered, looking back at the floor. His voice was softer now.

“I know you do.” Bruce reassured him. He squeezed Tim’s shoulder. Tim’s eyes stung. He wanted to apologize. Apologize for not being the Robin he’d promised to be, for letting so many bad guys go, for letting the stress get to him, for staying up, for his nightmares, for all of it. He opened his mouth to speak, to break the damn holding back a torrent of words. But he couldn’t do it. It was just another in a long line of failures.

“I don’t want you burning yourself out like this.” For Chrissake, he was only a kid. Only a kid and Bruce was failing him too. “I’m sending Al down in _half an hour_ with tea and a sedative. You’re going to bed, and then you’re going to take a couple days off.” Tim opened his mouth and Bruce cut him off. “This isn’t an argument.” He took a soft breath, “Your health is important, Tim.” Tim turned his face away. Bruce dropped his hand.

“Does it get easier?” Tim asked. His voice was so soft, he might've been talking to himself.

“No,” Bruce replied. “But you adjust.” And after that there wasn’t much to say. He vanished silently. As Bruce retreated to his room, he wondered whether that was something he really wanted for Tim. For him to adjust to a life of chasing thieves and murderers and all the vilest sorts of people. If it was really worth it. He was so young.

Tim, sat staring at the computer, its glare burning into his eyes. He didn’t move. Half an hour wasn’t enough time to fix this. The criminal was as good as gone.

When half an hour passed and Alfred came down with his tray, the cave was empty, the computer powered down and Tim long gone.  

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is any good I haven't slept in eight months and wrote this in a coffee fueled haze, lemme know what you think lmao (I also kinda think this is some of my better writing abt Bruce particularly but idk)


End file.
